Devotion
by Ausisflare
Summary: Series of Rivetra one-shots. Some fluffy, some angsty, some a little of both.


**A/N: Because Petra and Levi need a happy ending.**

**Prompt #1: Levi gets there in time to save Petra.**

_Cold. _

That's all her body could process as she felt blood, her blood run down her face. Gunter, Erd, and now her, they were all dead, hell Auruo would probably join them soon enough. She felt her eyes sting with unshed tears as she stared at the line of trees. She heard a roar then, though it sounded faint in her ears, and briefly wondered if Eren had transformed, however she found herself not caring nearly as much as she should.

No, what Petra Ral wanted, more than anything at that moment was too see a pair of eyes. His eyes, those blue eyes she felt she could stare into for hours, eyes that held a compassion and fire that some people just didn't notice. Eyes that would look up at her, an unspoken thank you in them when she served him his morning coffee and late night tea. Eyes that would look at her lovingly, calculated glances and clandestine meetings during the night between them.

The subject of marriage had been brought up a few times with them, but it had never been a large factor in their relationship. More than ever now Petra longed to have the gold band around her finger, the one that would tell her that even in death he would love her. And in that moment she longed to throw her arms around him, to feel his warmth, reassuring her she was alive and he would protect her. She felt her heart ache at the thought of dying without seeing him one last time.

_She longed for her Corporal._

As uncaring as many had made him out to be, Petra found him to be quite the opposite. He always noted every and any death in the Scouting Legion, and she noticed the internal struggle inside the man whenever the paperwork for the deceased needed filling. He meant to carry that burden alone, never wanting anyone else to suffer.

_No her Corporal was far from uncaring, and that was what she loved about him._

He was her everything and anything, all that she admired and adored, everything she aspired to be, and she loved him with all her heart. He was her devotion, the one she fought for, and the one she would gladly die for. Yes, if her dying now would assure her for even a few moments more that Levi would live just a day or two longer, she would give her life up with no regrets. She had but one question for her dark haired corporal, one that only felt natural for someone in her position.

_Did she help humanity's struggle against the titans in the slightest?_

Somehow he was always there when someone in the legion had given their life...it was as if some internal alarm went off in his mind, and he rushed to the sides of the wounded and bleeding, reassuring them that they had aided humanity and not died in vain.

_But would he hear her? _The sound of his own squad dying? Or would he continue on, not glancing back at his comrades as he carried the burden by himself as he often did. Holding everything inside until he had to snap and let everything, letting his indifferent mask shatter as he became as weak as anyone, fighting to survive in the cruel world they lived in.

_That was her, the person Levi would hold onto in the night, clutching onto her and allowing sobs to wrack his body, as she would smooth his hair and whisper sweet words to him, comforting him until sleep overtook them both._

In the morning he would carry on as if nothing had changed, as if nothing had broken through his facade. As though nothing could ever affect him, as if he were invincible.

_But she knew that wasn't the case, not with him. After all her was only human._

She felt drowsy now, and she let out a shaky breath, feeling the pain shoot through her body at the action. The numbness she had felt earlier was wearing off.

If only her Corporal were there to hold her hand as she left the cruel world in which they lived.

_And as if he heard her prayer, as if the internal alarm went off, her corporal came to her. _

She heard him first, unable to move her body from the awkward angle in which she lay. The zip of his maneuver gear was easy to detect as he flew through the air like he was flawless. And to her he was,

_her Corporal was beyond flawless._

When the urge to close her eyes and rest grew, Petra began to panic, praying he would make it to her so she might have one last glance at him, at his eyes.

_Eyes that reminded her of the sea, of the world outside the walls._

A memory flashed through her mind, of Petra sharing her dreams, curled up against a strong body. Arms locked firmly around her slender body as her head rested on shoulder that carried a weight so big, anyone else would have crumpled under it.

_But he wasn't everyone else._

Briefly, it was only a flash, but Petra thought she saw a swirl of green, and then her eyes closed and everything went black.

_Levi…._

_Levi…._

_Levi…._

_Petra…._

"...tra."

Eyes fluttered open, as Petra tried to adjust to the bright light searing into her eyes. A groan escaped her parted lips and she was surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded. Instinctively, she moved to sit up, but a hand stopped her, lightly pushing her back against the pillows. Her eyes moved to find the source…

_And amber met blue._

He looked tired, his hair was messy, as though he had run his hand through it multiple times, and he had an annoyed expression on his features, but Petra recognized two emotions swimming in his ocean blue eyes. He sat next to her bed, which she realized was in the infirmary.

_Worry and relief._

He had been concerned about her, the thought made her heart swell and she was surprised as she felt the tears sting her eyes, the salty liquid spilling over her cheeks as she felt herself smile.

His expression softened at her,eyes widening a fraction of an inch and, as if on some unspoken request, he reached a hand down to wipe her tears away, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead and that action in itself spoke a million words to Petra. Words she knew he had trouble expressing.

_I missed you, you worried me, I was scared_

_I love you, don't ever leave me again, _

So she placed her hand over his, almost reassuringly, letting him know she was alive, yes she was alive, and she would remain there with him for as long as she was breathing. After all, she had devoted herself to this man for a reason.

"Welcome back, Petra."

**A/N: Was it bad? Good? All types reviews are welcome, yes that includes flames. These are going to be a series of Rivetra oneshots and if there are any prompts you might want me to write about, just PM me :D (I'll probably make a different collection for ErenxMikasa oneshots)**


End file.
